JasonxMichael and FreddyxGhostface double date
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: MA rating for last two chapters I had this idea while I was driving to work. Apprentice pic /art/Slasher-senseis-519271417
1. Chapter 1

Grumbling silently from his spot on the couch Jason Voorhees watched as Michael Myers let Freddy Kruger and Ghostface into his cabin for the double date he had, for some reason, agreed to. Once Freddy had entered the room he began glaring at Jason while leaning back against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. While Freddy and Jason glared at each other from across the room Michael and Ghostface were over joyed to see the other acting as if they were old friends, even though they hadn't known each other for very long.

"So are you guys ready?" Ghostface asked

'Almost' Michael wrote on the notebook he kept in the pocket of his mechanics suit 'we're just waiting on the camp-sitter'

"Camp-sitter?" Ghostface asked raising an eyebrow under his mask

'Jason refused to go unless I could get someone to guard the camp grounds while he was gone' Michael wrote

"Don't wanna disobey mommy now do we hockey puck" Freddy mocked, smirking evilly

Letting out an almost audible growl Jason shot up from the couch, machete in hand, ready to fight Freddy once again. Uncrossing his arms Freddy got up from the wall and flexed his razor hand, snarling vengefully. Looking at each other both Michael and Ghostface realize that something bad was about to happen, when there was a knock at the door. Being the closest to the door Ghostface opened it before any blood could be shed. On the other side of the door was Jason's apprentice, in costume, with a backpack on her back.

"All ready?" Jennifer asked looking at Jason and Freddy "seriously. I thought you'd've been able to last longer than this"

"Well you've obviously over estimated us" Freddy said refusing to lower his clawed hand

'Plus he started it' Jason said through the mental connection he, Michael, and their apprentices had, also refusing to lower his machete

"Yeah whatever" Jennifer said reaching into her pocket "just don't let it get to the point wear you wreak my car" she tossed the keys to Michael

'Don't worry I won't let it get that far' Michael said through the mental connection, pushing Jason's machete away

"We'll just push them outta the car and drive off as they duke it out" Ghostface said lowering Freddys hand

'You know what to do right?' Jason thought

"Yes, kill trespassers, clean up the bodies, stay hidden as much as possible, and uh, throw the dead through windows"

'Good girl' Jason thought rustling her hair 'let's go' he motioned towards the door

Rolling his eyes Freddy opened the door and held it long enough for Ghostface to pass through it before leaving himself. Sighing Jason grabbed the door before it shut and held it for Michael before he left as well. Unlocking the car they got in and Michael drove them to the restaurant that Ghostface had made a reservation for them at. Parking in the back of the lot the slashers walked up to the building before sneaking in a back door where a terrified looking hostess lead them to a back room, that had a bar built in it. Taking a seat at the table they ordered their drinks and food as a small amount of tension filled the air.

'How bad do you guy's wanna fight?' Michael asked pushing the paper he'd written on in the middle of the table

"Very" Freddy said leaning back in his seat

"Then have a shot challenge" Ghostface said as the shaking waiter brought them their drinks

"W-we have a-an excellent selection o-of drinks" The Waiter said slowly backing out the door

"Good cause I think I'm gonna need a beer to get through a night with hockey puck" Freddy said as a waitress walked in with their food, before running out

'At least wait until after we eat' Michael wrote lifting up the bottom half of his mask

"Fine" Freddy sighed as Ghostface removed his mask and Jason detached the bottom part of his hockey mask

They ate in relative silence until the door crashed open.

"So I heard somebody in here's gonna have a shot contest" a Bartender said walking in, not at all being affected by who was in the room

"The fuck're you asshole?" Freddy asked as the guy got to work making the drinks

"The guy who's gonna get you drunk" The Bartender said setting out two sets of Hells Furry, 11th Hour, and Hiroshima shots lined up for the two rivals as the four migrated to the bar

"What's this?" Ghostface asked as the bartender placed a Sugar Marijuana goblet between him and Michael

"This isn't the first time this's happened" The Bartender said walking away

"Alright Mammas Boy" Freddy said grabbing the Hells Furry "we've both been to Hell and back so lets see how well you can handle it's furry" he downed the drink as Michael and Ghostface rolled their eyes as they sipped at the goblet together

Grabbing the second Hells Furry shot Jason threw it down his throat like it was nothing just like Freddy, the 11th Hour wasn't taken so easily by Freddy, and the Hiroshima was spat out by Jason after he made eye contact with Michael while he was licking one of the long lollipops that were placed in the goblet.

"Alright the tie breaker" The Bartender said pulling out two Smokers Coughs "because the last two were shit"

Both Jason and Freddy took the shot and tossed it down their throats. Once the drink was down Jason clenched both his hands into fists, breaking the shot glass, as he placed his forehead on one fist and punched down on the counter with the other as Freddy began gagging as he choked down the shot, slamming his hand repeatedly on the counter.

"That was the grossest thing I have ever tasted in my life" Freddy choked out, coughing harshly

"So who won?" Ghostface asked

"I'd say the hockey mask guy did" The Bartender said, unknowingly earning the wrath of Freddy Kruger

"We're gonna miss the movie if we don't leave soon" Ghostface said looking down at his watch

"Alright" Freddy said standing up "you guys go to the car. I gotta pee, I'll be right out"

"Alright" Ghsotface said giving Freddy a kiss on the cheek before he left with Michael and Jason

"So," Freddy said after the others had left "you think that shit face did a better job than me? Well you just made a big mistake"

Grabbing ahold of the bartenders shirt Freddy held up his clawed hand and brought it down quickly, slashing open the mans shirt and torso. After the job was done Freddy grabbed a napkin and left the restaurant whistling as he wiped the blood off his finger knifes. Dropping the bloody napkin Freddy got in the car and Michael drove off to the movie theater. The moment they walked through the movie theater doors there was chaos inside, everyone screaming and flooding out the doors in a panic. Once the place was cleared out Ghostface walked up to the list of movies to pick what they were going to see.

"Poltergeist!" Ghostface said excitedly

'Anybody want popcorn?' Jason asked breaking the door to the snack stand

'Yeah' Michael thought grabbing two empty bags

Taking the bags from Michael Jason filled them up with popcorn and candy before handing one back to Michael and the other to Freddy.

"Found it" Ghostface shouted from down one of the hallways

Fallowing Ghostface voice the remaining slashers found which room the movie was being shown in. When they found a seat Michael snuggled up to Jasons side and rested his head on the taller killers shoulder, smiling behind his mask as Jason wrapped his arm around him and rested his head on top of Michaels. When Ghostface sat down he immediately scooted up to the edge of his seat as the movie started.

"Wouldn't you rather..." Freddy started reaching out for Ghostface

"Don't touch me!" Ghostface hissed moving away from Freddys hand

'Havin' some problems there Fredrick?' Jason wrote handing the paper to Freddy, obviously smirking behind his mask

Growling Freddy sat back and watched the movie waiting for Ghostface to change his mind and lean back to rest against his side, which didn't happen. Leaving the theater the slashers walked over to the fair that was across the street.

"What the fuck's this?" Freddy asked looking at people who were already at the fair

Nearly everyone who was there was dressed as Pinhead, Chucky the killer doll, Pennywise the clown, Leatherface, Dr. Hannibal Lector, Billy the puppet, Lubdan the leprechaun, Jeepers Creepers, Harry Warden and the Phantom from The Town that Dreaded Sundown, but no one was dressed as Freddy, Ghostface, Michael, and Jason. As the group walked through the fair no one seemed to care, or even notice, that they were there.

"So what's first?" Ghostface asked

"Strong Man" Freddy said eyeing the game

'The whole time we're here's just gonna be a competition between you two isn't it?' Michael asked

'You should have known this was gonna happen when you and Ghostface planed this' Jason wrote under Michaels question as they walked over to the game

"Hey everyone" Somebody shouted "Freddy vs Jason part two!"

Almost instantly a crowd gathered around Freddy and Jason splitting into two halfs, one cheering for Freddy and the other cheering for Jason. Taking the mallet Freddy gathered up all of his strength before slamming it down on the strong man getting it more than half way up.

"Beat that" Freddy said handing the mallet to Jason

Grabbing the mallet Jason smashed it on the pad and sent the bar all the way to the bell, sending his fans into a uproars frenzy.

"The winner!" The guy in charge of the game said handing a large stuffed panda to Jason who, in turn, handed it to Michael

"Alright Hockey Puck" Freddy said cracking his knuckles "let's rumble"

Leaving the Strong Man the slashers made their way to the next game, which was ring toss. Taking the rings Freddy twirled them on his claw easily tossing all of them onto the targets winning an over sized Pikachu, that he gave to Ghostface. After the ring toss was a Water Gun Race that remained a tie for most of the race until Freddy decided to spray Jason with water giving him the upper hand to win an oversized fuzzy hat. Wiping the water off of his mask Jason was about to reach for his machete when Michael wrapped his arms around him, in an attempt to keep a blood bath from happening. The forth game they played was Spill the Milk. Taking one of the balls Jason aimed at the center tower with enough force that the pins were able to knock down the surrounding towers, winning a stuffed pink snake. The last game they played was the Fish Bowl Toss. Both Jason and Freddy had a little difficulty with this game but Jason eventually cane out on top winning a Gold Fish. Once they had finished the games Michael and Ghostface walked back to the car so they could stick the prizes in the large trunk. Unbeknownst to either of them Dr. Loomis was standing at the other end of the parking lot. After Michael and Ghostface reentered the fair the couples went on several different rides before going on the Ferris Wheel. As Jason and Michael were ready to get in their seat Tommy Jarvis and Megan got out. Tommy and Jason looked at each other for a second before he and Michael got in the seat. When the two silent killers got to the top of the wheel they could see over the entire fair. Looking down at the fair Michael watched the people walk below them and became slightly confused when he saw someone that looked like Dr. Loomis and Tommy Jarvis waiting by the exit of the Ferris Wheel. As their seat on the wheel got closer to bottom Michael was able to see the mans face much clearer then before and was positive it was his old doctor. Not wanting to fight him at the moment Michael got out of his seat and acted like Dr. Loomis wasn't there, until Loomis stepped in front of Michael holding out his gun. Stepping in front of Michael, Jason stood towering over the doctor as he grabbed a hold of Loomis' outstretched arm, crushing it. Crying out in pain Dr. Loomis dropped the gun and managed to rip his arm away from Jason. Taking the opportunity Tommy grabbed a metal stool and tried to smash it over Jasons head but was stabbed in the stomach with Jasons machete before he could bring the stool down. Sirens could faintly be heard off in the distance so the slashers walked out of the fair, got in the car, and drove off for Crystal Lake.

"All in all that was a good night" Ghostface said when they pulled up to Jasons cabin

Getting out of the car Freddy and Ghostface grabbed their prizes and left. Also getting out of the car Jason and Michael grabbed their prizes and entered the cabin.

"Hi" Jennifer said laying across the top of the couch, a gauze square on her bottom

"Did you kill anybody?" Jason asked, actually speaking, taking off his mask, placing both it and the fish bowl on the end table

"I did" Jennifer grunted getting up as Michael took off his mask "then I got shot in the butt by some guy who was dieing, so I left"

"Man up!"

"Michael gimme your knife" Jennifer said "I'mma stick it in Jasons butt"

"Hm, I think Michael prefers it when I stick my knife in his butt" Jason said making Michael blush and Jennifer look at him

"What?" Jennifer laughed "that's it I'm goin' home" she walked out the front door and left


	2. Chapter 2

~18+ warning~

After Jennifer had left Michael slid out of his mechanics suit, leaving him in a white under shirt and boxers, and shoes.

"Well that was fun" Michael said also speaking

"Even after all the passive aggression?" Jason asked kicking off his boots and removing his jacket

"Yes" Michael said giving Jason a hug "thank you for taking care of Loomis"

"You know how you can really thank me?" Jason asked returning the hug

"I can think of a way" Michael said pulling Jason down for a kiss

"How about we move this upstairs" Jason suggested leading Michael up the steps

"I like that idea" Michael purred walking in their room

Picking Michael up Jason tossed him onto the bed before he took off his own shirt. Getting on the bed Jason crawled up to Michael and pulled him into a passionate kiss. While they were still deep in the kiss Jason slipped Michaels top off along with his boxers. Once Michael Was naked Jason traveled down his body stoping to give Michaels neck and nipples a generous amount of affection until he reached the erect prize. Feeling a hot wetness around him Michael shouting out in delight as he could soon feel his climax approaching. Sensing this Jason pulled away and began stroking Michaels cheek when he saw how disappointed he was. Reaching over he pulled a vial of lube out of the nightstand drawer and poured a generous onto his fingers before slowly pushing them into Michael, scissoring the slick digits apart. Once he was certain Michael was sufficiently stretched Jason got off of Michael just long enough for him to remove the rest of his clothing. Getting back on top Michael Jason began to kiss him once again as he gently slipped inside the other. After holding still for a few seconds Jason began moving slowly until he found Michaels pleasure spot then he began picking up the pace. Reaching up Michael wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and they began passionately kissing once again. When their breathing quickened Michael cried out as he reached his climax with Jason soon fallowing. After they both caught their breath again Jason wrapped both his arms around Michael pulling him close. Nuzzling his head against Jasons chest Michael smiled gently as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~18+ warning~

Once they got back to Elm street Ghostface striped out of his costume and plopped down on his and Freddys bed.

"Aw, is someone tiered?" Freddy asked crawling on top of Ghostface

"A little" Ghostface said yawning

"Well then how 'bout I give you a hand" Freddy said leaning forward to give Ghostface a kiss on the lips before moving down to his neck

Moaning quietly Ghostface wrapped his arms around the back of Freddys neck and pulled him closer.

"Now let's see about these clothes" Freddy said pulling away so he had more room to pull off Ghostfaces shirt, pants, and boxers leaving him completely nude

Smirking triumphantly Freddy took in the blush on Ghostface cheeks as he removed his own clothing as well. Leaning back down went back to showering Ghostface neck with affection, littering it with several dark marks.

"You wanna have some fun?" Freddy asked

"What kind of fun?" Ghostface asked

"This kind of fun" Freddy said lifting up his gloved hand that now had four wet looking vibrators instead of knifes

"Freddy!" Ghostface practically shrieked his entire body flushing red

"Come on it'll be fun" Freddy smirked lowering his gloved hand to the others entrance

"Fine" Ghostface agreed gasping as he was suddenly penetrated

Slowly Freddy added two more and began thrusting them in and out, turning each one on one by one once he found Ghostface special spot. After a few more minuets removed the vibrators and replaced them with himself. Once he was fully inside Freddy began moving quickly until they both reached their climax. Rolling onto his back Freddy smiled when he felt Ghostface resting his head on his chest.


End file.
